Mass Effect - Nyx profile!
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: Just an intro to a possible future fic that I may or may not continue, really only a character profile XD T rated for minor language. Enjoy!


**Nyx - Mass Effect OC**

**Mass Effect is sole property of Bioware, I own none of it, just Nyx, Tektus and this small piece of humorous profiling to brighten your day XD**

**Name**: Real name unknown, goes by 'Nyx'

**Species**: Human

**Age**: Around 24 years old

**Gender**: Female

**Orientation**: Straight, but did some 'exploration' in her younger years.

**Occupation**: Head of a small band of mercenaries, but also a freelance assassin.

**Appearance**: Nyx has long, bronze-blonde hair with a sweeping fringe on the right side which covers an eye-patch, the rest is in a long plait (Down to her knees!) which is usually curled into a bun for convenience. Her small stature of 5 foot 4 inches has been a distraction for her enemies who don't see the lithe muscle from years of hard work and fighting. The one remaining eye is dark, dark blue, a shade below black. She is covered in numerous scars and wounds, some of which have been filled with cybernetics. The most obvious damage is her missing right leg, which has been replace with a synthetic Geth leg after having had it blown off in the Reaper war.

**Personality**: To people who don't know her, she's hard and uncaring, yet always willing to help a stranger who needs it - provided they haven't pissed her off in some way or another. Nyx isn't very respective of authority, and believes respect should be earned rather than freely given, however this has led to many charges from C-Sec, yet all have been evaded, and they have still to track her down. She has a dry wit which many people find irritating and morbid, but she doesn't care. She is fiercely protective of children, believing firmly that war is not theirs to fight. Her band of mercs believe that she tries desperately not to care for them, knowing they might die in any fight, yet they never eyed anything,its all provided to the best of her ability at the expense of half her pay cheque. Whilst she does have a better side, she is ruthless and merciless in combat.

**History**: Many a story has been passed about her, some which hit closer than others. Nyx was a Cerberus experiment, abducted when she was only young. Sometime during the early stages of Shepard's rebuilding, she escaped with the help of some powerful biotics, and a handful of carrots. Her first stop was Omega, where she met the first of her new friends. The first was a fellow merc, Zaeed Massani, who helped her improve her skills and showed her the ropes. They were also lovers - read, friends with benefits - for a short while before Nyx broke it off. They remain friends today, jesting and taunting each other with old stories. Second was a thief by the name of Kasumi Goto, who was after an artefact on the asteroid base. Kasumi and Nyx became firm friends, relying on each other for a few months before Kasumi headed out for more loot elsewhere. The last she met on Omega was a turian vigilante. For a combination of skill and charm, she met Archangel one-on-one, and became a contact of his. After Shepard's revival, she disappeared off the radar, only to come back with her own group of rag-tag mercs - any species, male and female - and her own stealth craft... Around the same time as the Alliance ship SSV Mercury went missing. She later fought in the reaper war, losing both her right eye and leg in an explosion. She simply stuck on an eye-patch, stopped the bleeding on her leg and continued to fight as her squad pulled her backwards towards their ship, and the medical bay. Her leg was later swapped for a Geth leg, which she claims 'is perfect, but a bit squeaky round the joints.'

**Lovers**: She had little to know about proper love when she escaped Cerberus, but learned and adapted quickly outside the facility. Nyx had a fling with Zaeed on Omega, but broke it off. She now is bonded to a turian merc from her group called Tektus, the two have a love-hate relationship... They love to hate each other :)

**Class**: The class she would be most like is Adept. She uses incredibly powerful biotics, but can't use them often due to a damaged amp which has yet to be replaced.

**Equipment**!

**Armour**: Nyx has two sets of armour, heavy and light. The heavy set is built much like turian armour - thanks to Tektus - but modified to be perfect for a human. The high cowl ridge allows neck protection, yet all around vision. Extra plating was added around the more vulnerable synthetic leg. A thick chain-mail type material cape hangs from the right shoulder - a private joke about always getting stabbed there. Her armour is painted black, with Tektus' clan markings in white. Her light armour was a gift from a 'mysterious stranger' - thanks Kasumi - and it acts just as Kasumi's does, including invisibility.

**Weaponry**: A classic omni-blade is present, sometimes it has illegal addition however, such as directional barbs along the sides, or a serrated blade. Her main weapon is a modified M-96 Mattock assault rifle called Hades, painted matt black with its name engraved on the side. Made of ultralite materials and equipped with an extended barrel, its a pretty deadly weapon. Occasionally, a scope is present, but mostly not. Nyx is never without her trusty M-6 Carnifex hand-cannon, which has a heavy barrel and magazine upgrades. She always jokes that without as much heavy bone weave as she has, the kick back would break her arm. As with the Mattock, it is painted matt black and has Thanatos - broadly meaning 'death' - engraved in the side. For stealth missions, she carries an array of melee weapons and puts a silencer on the Mattock.

**Theme tune**: When you're evil by Voltaire

**Fighting style**: She's very forward in battle, constantly charging forward and putting pressure on the enemy, never letting her team do all the work. Her humorous side shows during the toughest firefights and she spurs on her team with encouragement and jokes. She can be quiet and calculating when needed but much prefers the brutal and vicious approach. There is a soft spot in her heart for her custom, self-made - and illegal - explosive-contact incendiary ammo.

**Significant events**: Nothing really... Kidnapped by Cerberus? Meh.

**Place of birth**: Unknown

**Family**: Nyx was an accident, but both parents loved her very much. Her father was a merc and taught her the basics when she could hold a tiny pistol at five years old, continuing her training until she could snipe 500m accurately as a 9 year old, she was abducted shortly after. He was unfortunately killed in a fight against Krogan mercs. Her mother was a nurse injured during the reaper war, bit made a full recovery. Her and Nyx keep in close contact.

**Religion**: No particular following, but took an interest in Ancient Greek gods.

**Zodiac**: Sagittarius

**Education**: For the first couple of years of early school life, she enjoyed her studies. It all went downhill from there and she ended up failing after accidentally injuring a teacher with stray biotics. Cerberus took her soon after this incident. She continued her education on a Cerberus base and was constantly reprimanded for bad behaviour.

_**Report on subject #699 Recorded by Dr. Allen Weeks**_

_**Logs from 2171 - Some data may have been lost or damaged**_

_ - __**May 23rd**__ - 'Nyx' joins the young biotics group._

_ - __**May 24th**__ - Timeout - subject out a fellow classmate in the medical bay today with a concussive round that displaced his kneecap._

_ - __**July 7th**__ - Timeout (again) - She stole several bags of carrots from refrigeration, reasons unknown._

_- __**November 26th**__ - Was found in possession of candles and a lighter. Was accused of arson. Staff reprimanded - its her birthday._

_Logs from 2172 - Some data may have been lost or damaged_

_- __**January 9th**__ - Timeout - Attacked a fellow classmate with a powerful shockwave. Shows great potential, but was still punished, especially after breaking three ribs._

_- __**February 26th**__ - Found in possession of explosive-contact incendiary rounds. Made them herself apparently, innovative, but still punished. Ammunition was removed, as was the raw materials._

_- __**August 31st**__ - Was out in lockdown for two days for trying to free the turian prisoner._

_- __**November 26th**__ - Torched the East wing with the candles this year... And the new explosive contact incendiary rounds she made - she is far more trouble than she's worth, but she still shows promise._

_** DATA DAMAGED OR LOST**_

_**Logs (recovered) from 2178 - Most data has been lost or damaged.**_

_ - __**June 12th **__- 9__ bags of fresh vegetables missing._

_ - __**July 18th**__ - Found 80 issues of Fornax under her cot, mostly turian related. Immediately banned and subscription cancelled. __**N.B. watch mail closely in future.**_

_ - __**December 25th **__- As a Christmas present, she hung a teacher to the ceiling by the feet with only raw biotics. Teacher resigned shortly after._

_**Logs from 2179 - Most data has been lost or damaged**_

_- __**June 2nd **__- 17__ bags of fresh vegetables went missing. Presumed eaten._

_**DATA DAMAGED OR LOST**_

_**Logs from 2180**_

_ - __**September 18th **__- 2__ more students found dead - cause is some kind of explosive round. Varying degrees of burns. She also replaced their eyes with Brussels Sprouts. Sick fuck._

_- __**October 27th - 3 **__students dead. One male had a carrot in his rectum. The illusion man believes she is worth it. She isn't even worth throwing out of the airlock... (She also has some strange obsessions with Protheans and the likes... Wonder if they threw people out of air locks... ) In my belief, she isn't worth it at the rate we are losing students... And vegetables._

_** LOG ENDS**_

**Hobbies** - She grows vegetables in her spare time, claiming that its the best for biotics, and that it reminds her of her mothers home cooking. She loves to shop and often comes homes with all new mods and weaponry. She paints her teams armour on her spare time as well. Tektus was not impressed at the remarkably detailed Krogan penis and quad she had painted on the back of his. Neither was Sebastian who had 'Simply one hell of a mercenary' on his.

**Languages** - She speaks fluent english... Universal... Galactic... That one that everyone speaks, along with fluent turian - although she can't sound the clicks that they do. She communicates with her team mainly through body language and knows signals from every race - particularly turians- believing its is more efficient not to have to talk during combat.

**_Pets - She once had a Varren named Lowell,_**

**_ Who had trouble controlling his bowel,_**

**_ She said in a fit, " I've had it, that's it!"_**

**_ And now he has three holes to shit._**

**_Ah, enjoy my character who was lots of fun to make. I'm currently studying for my last two exams and have too many ongoing fics to begin a new one, but watch this space, as Nyx and Tektus will have lots of one-shot adventures to go on!_**


End file.
